


What Lies Beyond

by TheOutCastAyh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Spirits, Bisexual Dean, Gen, Ghosts, Hurt Dean Winchester, Mark of Cain, Minor Character Death, Original Character Death(s), Original Character-centric, Poltergeists, Post-Mark of Cain, Protective Sam Winchester, Psychic Abilities, Side Story, Supernatural - Freeform, Water Spirit, ghost fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:56:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5997811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOutCastAyh/pseuds/TheOutCastAyh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When two lake side drowning's get to the newspaper, the Winchester brother's travel to Minnesota to make sure there's no funny business between the supernatural and non-supernatural. Only to discover the most bone chilling reveal yet. Not only the source behind the drowning's, but a trail leading to an undiscovered murderer who still is a residence in the town. And maybe even a little, special friend in the making appears.</p><p>Original: TheOutCastAyh on Wattpad</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reign O'er Me

**Author's Note:**

> So, I got the inspiration to do a Supernatural fic because I recently got back into the fandom and took off where I left. Which is season ten, episode thirteen. I'm up to episode nineteen at the moment, but I can not wait to get caught up, and just know what's going on. I know some spoilers, but I don't want to further go into it. I don't want to spoil it for myself. So - for my supernatural fans or to be, cheers to this. :)

The Impala bumped over the rail road tracks of good old Sleepy Eye, Minnesota. Dean looked to the water town to their right, and gave a sigh. _Reign O'er Me_ by the Who playing on the radio just as a flock of birds flew by from over the factories.

"Who name's a town _'Sleepy Eye'?"_ Dean remarks. "Seriously?"

Sam shook his head, looking down at the newspaper article they'd snatched from the internet.

"I could understand the eye part because it feels like someone's got their breath down your back from half a mile in, but _'Sleepy'?"_

"What else would it be?"

"Not _Sleepy Eye."_ Dean shook his head, and looked to the newspaper article in Sam's hand. "Alright, so, first things first."

"Well, we have a look around and see if there's anything suspicious."

"Like? What're we looking for? What about?"

"Well, we could be working with anything. This state is known for lakes, and for all we know this could just be coincidence. Two lake side drownings, there's tons of lakes around. There must be a good amount of people who love the water."

"If not, all of them." Dean came up to the center of the town, looking around. "Here we are then."

Sam looked out his window. "Looks peaceful."

"If there's one thing learned, Sammy, is that peaceful is dangerous." Dean waved his finger about, watching a girl and her friend walk across the cross walk.

She smiled to him and gave a little wave, Dean nodded to her, and cleared his throat when he could feel Sam's eyes on him with that smirk on his face.

Pulling up to a small café, Dean and Sam could smell the coffee and sugar from outside already. Chicken Pot Pie too. Already mouth watering, they walked into the shop and some people glanced up to them. Mean looking old men, beer bellies, and scruff, grey beards glaring at them.

Sam and Dean sat at the counter in stools, a little too close to their liking. Touching shoulders they glanced at each other, then to the approaching waitress. "Welcome to Frankie's, what can I get you?" She said with no enthusiasm at all.

Dean glanced to Sam then back again, "We'll just stick with the coffee for now."

She walked off, and Sam and Dean looked to each other. "Well, she's peachy."

"New comers aren't our thing." Someone said to Dean's right, they both looked to see a girl about mid teens with half of her pot pie remaining.

"Is that so?" Dean questioned.

She nodded. "To be honest," she leaned close, "You two look like you don't belong here anyways. With that car pulled up, and you two looking like you just came out of a saloon with that plaid," she snickered, "You look like middle westerners."

"Didn't think they still disgraced people from a different state." Sam mumbled.

"Oh, no. They don't disgrace, there's a whole lot of respect around here. A while back, a few Californians came by and gave Minnesota a good beating for it's own money." She shrugged, "Guess we haven't gotten over it just yet."

Sam nodded. "You seem pretty open about it?"

"Why shouldn't I be?" She asked, "By this rate and hour, it's better to do something that has meaning than hold a grudge over something that doesn't."

"Here." Said the waitress putting down there coffees that weren't even hot, warm the most. She didn't give coffee, or milk. Plain, black coffee.

"Thanks." Sam said blankly.

The girl laughed again. "Don't take it personally, everyone has their suspicions." She hopped off the stool, a small 5 foot 3 girl. "See you around." She smiled, and waved to the men with beer bellies and growling faces who'd turned a good face and waved back. They're smiling faces turned dark and hating when she left, and glared right back at the two.

"Sheesh." Sam said, "Something's up here."

Dean shook his head, "No kidding." He looked at his coffee. "Not even worth it." He mumbled, pushing it forward, and looking over his shoulder to the café. "Check it out, newspaper stand." He said, patting Sam's arm and getting off his stool.

Coming back with a newspaper, he placed it down on the sugar coated counter and Sam took it in his hand. "The news about the kid in the lake. It's still going around."

"Of course it is." Said a gruff man beside him, one of the one's who glared at the two. "Ain't nothing about it."

"A kid died."

"So? Tons of people die every day. What makes this kid special?"

Dean could feel his aggravation building. "Sure. Tons of people die every day, but does it matter? No. No." He waved it off snarky, "But will the next - I don't know - four deaths matter? Six lake deaths? How about if it was one of your kids?"

"Don't have any, even if I did I still wouldn't want them." One said, "Bunch of no good kids." He said drinking his coffee.

Sam cleared his throat, and looked to the newspaper. "Well then."

"Come on," Dean said, dropping some money on the counter. Walking for the door, Sam looked back at the café. Everyone watched them leave this time.

In confusion, he kept walking and pulled the Impala door open as Dean did too. "Don't you find it odd that they don't care about the kids?"

"They're nothing but bitter. Something crawled up their asses and died." Dean retorted and got into the car.

Sam shrugged, and got into the car dropping the newspaper on the dashboard. "Where to now?"

"The cabin sight. There's got to be something to connect the two." He started the Impala and pulled out of the parking lot.


	2. Another Brick In The Wall

"Agent Kay and Agent Reynolds, we'd like to have a few words with you about the drowning that happened here a few days ago." Said Sam, both of them lowering their badges.

The women, Mrs. Carnegie, looked worried with her eyes looken sunk and bags under her eyes. "Please, come in." She said, pushing the door open wider and wrapped her robe closer to her. Strange because it was three in the afternoon. "Would you two like something to drink?"

"No, ma'am, we don't want to be a bother. We just want to ask some questions is all."

"About what? Officers came yesterday, Joseph - he just - _drown_." She said, her voice shaking. "Come into the living room." She said, and they followed her along the hall.

A blanket thrown across the couch, and a few used tissues as well.

"I'm sorry for the mess. I've just been - it's been hard for me." She said, rolling the blanket away from the couch and onto the recliner on the other side.

"It's alright ma'am, we understand this is a hard time for you. We'll only ask a few more questions and we'll be out of your way."

She nodded, sitting as they did as well.

"Mrs. Carnegie, I understand that Joseph was just seen that day when you were with him. Correct?"

She nodded. "Yes, Joseph and me were out for a swim that day."

"And were there any strange things then? Did he have any trouble swimming?"

"No, he learned at a young age. He's an amazing swimmer. He's won so many awards for swimming, and he's only sixteen."

Dean's eyes wandered to the bookshelf holding all of his awards, challenges and competitions. Gold medals and silver ones, along with a clear box labelled _'first_ _glasses_ ' on the middle shelf.

He zoned back into the conversation.

"And did he tell you anything about himself? Anything about his feelings or any sort of isolation?"

"No," she looked so hurt, "I would never isolate my son."

"I know. We're just going through all the possible conclusions. We don't want to leave any loose knots."

She nodded slowly. "I understand."

Dean cleared his throat. "Is it alright if I just use your bathroom?"

"Uh yeah. Just down the hall, the door that's before the kitchen."

"Thank you." He smiled, standing up as Sam continued to speak with her.

 

Dean wandered. Looking to the photos on the walls, and the collections of medals framed about. Not only in Joseph's name, but a _'Unis'_ as well. His father. He wandered some more to the kitchen and looked out to the lake, it stood silent and still. The wind chime not even nudging. It made Dean's heart race, and his stomach gape. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his electromagnetic device. The waves along the wall were silent, the photos, the hall, and the closed doors too. Not a peep. He pocketed the device and walked back to Sam and Mrs. Carnegie.

 

Sam nodded to him, "Is it alright if we looked out back maybe?"

After she'd shown them the way, telling them to be careful of the roots of the trees along the way, they were standing out on the pier and water all around. In silence, Sam walked up.

"There's no readings around the lake, or even on the dock." He handed it back to Dean. "Maybe it was just an accident."

"The kid was a grade A student, tons of friends, swim team, and yet - he drowned. Something's got to be wrong here." He looked across the lake. "This place is freaking me out man. Listen."

They did. To the subtle, little laps at the dock legs and the wind against the tree leaves. That's it. The trees didn't dance, the chimes didn't sing, and the fish definitely didn't jump. The place was dead.

Sam could feel the creeping feeling too, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up.

"I don't like it." Dean followed along the shore on the other side of the lake. A good three acres in between.

"Yeah, I don't like it either." He patted Dean's arm, "Hey, I'm going to go ask about the other drowning. See if she knows anything. Small town, they must know each other. Right?"

"Right. I'll catch up with you."

 

Sam walked off the dock and into the house, Dean stared across the water. Not even a single wind-pushed wave reached him, growing silent as they approached. He peered over the side of the dock into the dark water, and stared back at his reflection. His reflection wiggled, but didn't stir. There were no birds in the trees either, that's what made it the most terrifying. Giving a kick to a small pebble on the dock before turning, the pebble rolled into the water. The water seemed to mind the pebble when it rippled more than it should have, as if someone jumped in it. But it didn't make a sound, didn't alert Dean. Dean walked inside, and the water went still again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave something nice. What do you think of the story so far? :)


	3. Don't Look Back in Anger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye, Ayh here! :) I would love if you left a comment telling me what you think so far with the story, and what you think will happen next chapter? I'm curious. :D Tell me your name and pronouns, I'd like to know my readers. My name's Ayh, and I use they/ their. :)

The Impala stalled for a while before Dean shut it off and stepped out, Sam already out as they followed up to the cabin house, and it looked like it could be a three family home.

"Sheesh." Dean said, looking up to the three floored lake side cabin, "Someone had the money for this."

"No kidding." Sam said, and knocked on the door.

There wasn't an answer. He knocked again, and Dean looked to Sam. "No one home?"

To their invalid statement, the door came open and a young girl answered the door. She looked between the two innocently. "Can I help you?"

Just as they were about to speak, Someone opened the door wider, and looked them in the eye. A young man who clearly didn't agree with them in the doorway stared at them. "Who are you?"

Dean held up his badge, then Sam. "Agent Kay and Agent Reynolds. We're here to ask a few questions about recent mishaps here. Are your parents home?"

"No, they're not." He glared.

"Then are you the oldest here?"

"Jason, who's at the door?" Said a girl, coming from around the two, she came to a slow stop. "Hey, I know you guys. From the café." She smiled lightly. "Jason, why don't you bring Kaley out back for a bit?"

Jason glared at them as he walked off, and Kaley skipped on ahead to the halls. The young lady looked back to the two, "Can I help you?"

"Agent Kay, this is my partner Reynolds. We're here to investigate about the drowning that happened a few days ago here."

She looked pained. "Oh. Well, the kid's parents aren't really home at the moment. But, uh, come in. Come in." She pushed aside.

"This is a lovely cabin here." Dean commented.

"Thanks. It's not really ours, they sort of rent it out sometimes and come here to get away from the city." She clasped her hands together. "Do you want a drink?"

"No thanks." Sam mumbled.

She looked to Dean and he was glad to be asked, "Coffee."

"Sugar? Milk?"

"Whatever you have." He said, and they sat in the living room as it brewed.

She came back into the room, and looked between them. "You're different than from the café."

Sam and Dean nodded.

"I'm sorry, what did you want to ask?" She sat down nervously on the arm of the couch.

"Well, we'd like to know how -?" Sam trailed off.

_"Joshua."_

"-How _Joshua_ was acting before the incident, the day before, and if there were any sort of mishaps like this before?"

She shook her head, "I don't know. But when he got here he was always so passionate about swimming, he'd make us watch him race out to the dock in the middle of the lake, and come back. He was a great swimmer. He never drowned once before in the lake, he always came back up to the surface when he couldn't breathe. He had asthma, but he always timed himself."

"How was he the day before?"

She shrugged. "Quiet. He normally was. Up in his room, reading, listening to music. He didn't bother anyone really."

"Why's that? Do you know?"

"He was always a quiet kid. Never bothered anyone, sometimes we didn't even know he was in the room. The only time he talked was out back, the water seemed to always give him life."

"Life?" Dean questioned.

"Yeah. Since he was so passionate, I guess it helped him." She smiled lightly, "If he did, you know, kill himself - I just wish there could've been a way to help him."

Sam nodded. "Time's like this can be hard." He looked around the cabin, less family photos around like Mrs. Carnegie's.

When she came back in with Dean's coffee, it smelt like heaven and cake. Black coffee, but with three teaspoons of sugar, and smelt like a bakery. Dean took a whiff when they weren't looking and he could feel his heart flutter and stomach churn, he hadn't eaten in hours. Missing the opportunity at the mean, old café back in town. He followed along side the two in the hall, who spoke little.

"Has there been some things going around here? Doors closing on their own? Footsteps?"

"Only from the people of the living." She laughed. "What's this about? Get a new department of the undead too?" She joked, giving Sam a little elbow to the side when he didn't laugh. "Cheer up, buttercup." She smiled at him, and showed him the back porch while Dean lingered behind waving his device around while sipping his coffee happily.

Sam and her stood on the back porch watching Jason push Kaley on the swing by the right of the cabin, Kaley laughed, kicking her feet yelling _higher, higher_ but Jason wouldn't push her higher.

"This is it." She said, gesturing to the dock. "Joshua - went in down there." They looked to the end of the dock, looking stranded and odd. "To be honest, I wished I was the one who jumped in."

Sam looked at her, "Someone jumped in?"

"Well, yeah. To save him." She swayed, holding her arms. "Josh, he - he didn't really think sometimes. His mom said that when he was a kid he suffered this head trauma, it caused this seizure, and - he was in the hospital for a while." She shrugged. "He'd sleep walk. But it wouldn't have gotten this bad." She frowned.

"Could you show me the -?"

_"No."_

Sam furrowed his brow at her.

"I don't -," she stared out at the dock. "I don't like the water. Never had good feelings about it when I was a kid, so I didn't go near it. Especially deep water. I panic, and then I forget things, and-."

"It's alright." Sam said, putting his hand on her shoulder reassured. He started for the dock, and looked to he kids by the swing again.

"Be careful please!" She yelled after him, and he waved in her recognition.

Dean came out of the house, sipping his coffee.

"Hi."

"Hey." Dean said, pointing to the kids. "What's up with _boyyo_ over there?"

"Oh, he's always like that. He's a protective guy, nonetheless."

Dean nodded.

"He doesn't mean any harm really. He just is going through a rough time with his dad."

Dean listened.

"Him and his dad are like the same person, they always fight, and one always tries to over come the other in choices. He's just a little broken right now, but - he's trying to be strong. I can see it." She smiled sorrowful towards Jason.

 

Dean watched her pitying but loving expression spread, and he could only wonder if someone felt like that for him when him and his dad were fighting. When John was never around, and Dean was always taking care of his little brother. He looked to the dock, and at Sam in the distance. He truly wondered if maybe he was the one who was still broken, not about John but, about something. He didn't know what it was, a missing piece of himself maybe, but he knew he couldn't find something in his life that he needed.


	4. Something

"Find anything?" Dean asked, sipping the rest of his coffee.

"Nope. Nothing. But this place is a lot more alive then the other one." Sam gestured towards Jason, Kaley, and the girl. "She says she's uneasy around the water."

"For someone who rents out the place, she's got a lot of courage coming here." Dean put the cup down on the railing, leaning on it. "So, what do we have as a lead on this?"

Sam shrugged with a sigh, "I don't know. There's no sulfur, no energy, no nothing. Maybe this is just a regular day case."

Dean was starting to believe it too. "I don't know." He mumbled, watching Jason pull Kaley on his back as he was speaking with the girl.

"What do we do now?" Sam asked.

"Well, we could stick around for a bit. See if anything happens. If nothing does, we leave."

 

Sam nodded, looking back to the kids and watched Kaley look to the water silently. Sam's attention was drawn to the water as Dean mourned his delicious coffee being gone, and debated on whether asking for another or not. Sam looked between Kaley's staring point, and back at Kaley. When Jason started walking, Kaley's attention was drawn forward and she was laughing again. This time the girl looked out to the water, and not only did she turn away with fear in her expression but she pressed her fingers to her eyes as a headache pulsed through her head.

 

Sam watched them walk up and into the house, Jason giving the two a glare, and Kaley smiling at Sam. The girl didn't meet their eye, too focused on rubbing her temple, and Dean walking in behind her about the coffee. Sam looked to the water, and stared. Nothing was there, nothing even moved, and yet the girls were looking. It made his stomach churn in the most unpleasant way, but he had to turn his back on it to go inside.

 

The water rippled, and then it settled.


	5. Sweet Emotion

"This is amazing." Dean shook his head, drinking another cup of coffee being his third. The sun already setting, and the parents would be home soon from the grocery shopping and fishing equipment store.

Sam glanced at him then to the living room in sight where Kaley was rolling a dice on a board game, and Jason was sitting beside her on his phone. His phone froze a few times but then went back to playing the video he was watching.

Kaley moved her piece along the board, and rolled the dice again.

Sam turned to Dean, face all stuffed into the steam of the coffee. "Dean."

"Hm?"

"I think you need to cut off with the coffee." Sam scoffed.

"No can do Sammy, this is a _fine_ cup of Joe." He sipped at the top of the coffee cup.

Sam shook his head, glancing to the back door. The porch lights coming on, and the bugs fluttering around them. "Dean. When we were out there, - Kaley was looking at something."

"Like what?" Dean wiped his steamed face.

"I don't know. That's what I was wondering. When I looked, there was nothing."

"Probably something in the woods."

"But then the girl was looking. When they went inside, she looked like she'd saw something. She even claimed to having a headache soon after."

"Maybe it was allergies Sam." Dean optioned, "There could be a million things going on. Until we get a good lead, we're out of stable ideas." He went back to drinking his coffee as piter pattering feet came down the hall.

Kaley, the eight year old, glanced around the corner of the hall and smiled at them. Sam smiled back as friendly as he could, to be honest - kid's were scary. "Hi."

Dean looked up, watching her as well.

She smiled, and came over to the table hiding the bottom half of her face as she peeked up at them. "Why are you here?" She asked.

Sam looked to Dean, "Well, we're investigating a case."

"Danny says that you're not real business men."

Dean stared. "Who's Danny?"

"My friend." She wiggled her fingers on the table top.

"Your imaginary friend?"

She shook her head no. "He doesn't like when men come by."

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"Kal," the girl called. "Are you bothering them?" She looked to them, "I'm sorry." She crouched down. "Why don't you go and play cops and robbers with Jason?"

"But Jason doesn't want to play." She pouted.

"Then," she thought, "Why don't you go upstairs and we'll play hide and seek before your mom gets home? You go hide, okay?"

She nodded her head, running down the hall, passed the living room and up the stairs.

She stood, giving a huff, and touching her forehead.

"You alright?"

"Yeah," she rubbed her neck. "I must've strained my neck this morning, I have a massive headache." She sat down across the table from Dean.

"Did you take medicine for it?"

"Yeah. It's not kicking in yet." She opened her eyes looking to the two. "Do you guys want something? A snack or something? You've been here all day." She stood up, heading for the fridge.

"We couldn't bother you any more." Sam said, but Dean could've smacked him.

"You're not a bother. You're actually keeping me company. Normally it's always me around here in the day time, since I'm the oldest - I don't think I really get a say in what I do. It's always _take care of the younger ones_ and _make sure everyone's breathing_." She scoffed, warming up a meal they'd had for lunch.

"Sounds familiar." Dean said, and Sam looked at him.

When she came into the doorway, she leaned into it. "Dont you ever just - want to do something else? Whether it's bringing them along or being alone for a bit, but just do it in a better way instead of the old fashioned disciplinary way?" She sighed, "I've been here for a week, and I'm already missing the solitude of my own room. But I wouldn't do anything but take care of those two. They're my neighbors."

"You're not related?"

"No. Jason lives next door to me, and Kaley lives down the street. They're cousins."

"They look nothing a like." Dean said.

"Hence, _cousins._ They don't have to look a like. They just have to get along. They do." She smiled, and went back to the heating Sheppard's pie.

After serving them, a little while in they could hear the wheels of a car over the gravel in the driveway and footsteps in the front after the door opened. Sam and Dean stood up, following along the hall. By the time they got to the living room, Jason had told them and they turned to look at Sam and Dean like monsters.

"Hello." Said the woman, "We didn't expect federal agents to come here, if we did - we would've come back earlier." She turned her eyes to the girl beside them, "Ashton, could you take these two upstairs?"

"Mom, I'm old enough to speak for myself." Said Jason.

"Upstairs. Now."

Ashton put her arm around his shoulder bringing him along, and up the stairs. The parents, Mrs. and Mr. they expected, both gestured to the living room. "Why don't you sit?"

Dean and Sam sat down as the men gave their seats to their woman. Even sitting, Dean and Sam didn't lose their towering personalities.

"I'm Nancy, and this is my husband Rick. This is my sister Finney, and her boyfriend Hue." Nancy said, Jason's mother.

"Pleasure." Dean said, and dropped his smile. "We were informed that there was a drowning just a few days ago, Joshua?"

"Straight to the point then?" Rick said, hurt in his voice. Nancy held his hand.

"We heard that Joshua had drowned here, and asking Ashton we heard he was asthmetic?"

"Yes. He was." Said Finney.

"Was he your son?" Sam asked.

"No, Godchild." She pout.

Sam continued. "We would like to know if there were any past incidents like this? Anything in Joshua's life to maybe make him questioning it or even maybe want to attempt any kind of harm to himself or others?"

"Josh wasn't a disformed kid," Hue said defensive, "Nothing was wrong with him, and nothing could've caused him to think something like that. He was a child of God, how could he have done such a thing when he knows the consequences." Finney rubbed his arm, and calmed him down.

"Well, kids will be kids." Dean said.

"Kids will be kids?" Rick muttered. "How are you to tell us that _kids will be kids_ when Joshua drowned? Are you saying that was some kind of choice? He was a good kid, he would've never thought of something like that!" He angered.

"Obviously, we've said the wrong things." Sam put his hands up, "We should get going."

Dean got up with him, and said their goodnight's. Passing the stairs, Ashton sat on the steps and jumped up to her feet when they passed. "Wait." She said. "You're going?"

"Well, yeah." Dean said. "Why? Is there something wrong?"

She stared, looking like she had to say something but was too afraid to. "No. It's just -," she shook her head, "I feel like Joshua was a good kid, you know? Maybe he did and maybe he didn't, but - he was good."

Sam and Dean stared at her sad and truthful expression, it made Sam step up and reach into his pocket. "Here." He held out a card. "If anything happens, or there's something you want to tell us about this case - call this number."

She nodded. "I will." She showed them to the door. "Thanks for coming by."

"Anytime." Sam pushed open the screen door and walked to the Impala.

Dean lingered back, and turned to her. "Taking care of people insist a bad thing when you're older."

"I know. I never said it wasn't." She held up the card, "I'll call, if anything." She smiled.

He nodded, and headed out to the car. Sam watching him. "What'd you say?" He asked.

Dean shrugged. "Don't be afraid of the dark." He lied, opening the door and getting in.

 

Sam scoffed, and waved to Ashton as she waved back and saw them off. Sam got into the car, and Dean pulled out of the gravel driveway into the hidden road. Ashton lingered before she closed the door, and disappeared up the stairs.


	6. Oats In The Water

Dean munched on a store bought brownie, and sat back in the bed, as Sam sat by the table tapping away on his laptop. Holding up the newspaper bits, he read them over again, reading the comics. He laughed.

Sam looked over, and shook his head. "Child." He mumbled and pulled up a news article online. "Look at this. There were other drownings before this one."

"How many?" Dean said around the brownie in his mouth.

"Three. 1989, 2006, and 2009. The first one was a girl who drowned in her school swimming pool, second was during a competition between friends, and the third was an accident during a storm." He read, "Brian John, drowned during the storm of '09. He was getting home from work when a car swurved, and hit him. He went over the bridge and into the river. Later his body was found down stream in a lake nearby."

Dean raised his eyebrows. "That's pleasant." He said sarcastic. "Where was he found?"

"Doesn't say. But I bet you he's probably still around."

"You're saying this is a ghost case?" Dean tried getting the brownie off the top of his mouth.

"Maybe," Sam shrugged.

"Should we get down there to make sure anything doesn't happen?" Dean questioned.

Sam leaned on his palm. "I'm not sure." He mumbled.

Dean stood up, throwing his wrapper in the trash. "Wait or not, I'm going."

 

. . .

 

Jason turned in his sleep, trying to find a comfortable position, but there was no use. He opened his eyes and looked to the fluttering curtains, getting up and closing them he stared at the broken latch. Sighing, he laid back down but the creak of his door made him turn. He stared to the cracked open door.

 

"Kaley?" He called, but there was no answer. "Kaley?" He called again, getting up, and opening it to look into the hall. He looked up and down, only to see nothing but the light from the hall downstairs on.

 

Passing the doors, he peeked in to Ashton's room to see Kaley cuddled up to her back in the blankets. Passing the other closed doors, he walked downstairs and looked into the living room as he went. Walking into the kitchen he tossed on the light, and went for a glass of water when he looked to the lake. The porch lights flickered as he neared the back door, and opened it. Putting the cup on the counter, he missed and it shattered onto the floor. Upstairs, it woke a light sleeper.

 

Jason followed the back porch and pathway towards the dock, grass and rocks under his feet but he didn't feel them. He couldn't feel anything. His eyes clouded over, mind gone blank, and body was someone else's. The splintering wood at the middle of the dock poked his feet, and the water under seemed to follow, and tremble like a storm was around.

 

The light sleeper followed down the halls, seeing Jason's empty room, and into the kitchen to the shattered glass cup. Picking up a glass shard, she looked to the screen door open and freaked. "Jason!" She screamed.

 

Jason turned in fright, eyes back to normal, and confusion on his face as to why he was outside. In a seconds notice, there was another scream but it wasn't from the house. It was from the water, and turning back to the end of the dock a shadow stood. Water dripping from its clothes on its torn and scratched, pale skin, eyes blood shot red, and face bruised. It reached out, grabbing him with quick fingers and lurched for the water with him in its hold. He gasped for air before he plunged into the frigid water, the feeling of tightness in his chest when the air ran thin.

 

He fought for the surface and only sunk deeper, screaming out, water filled his lungs, and the water burned his throat. For a second he started swimming free, but then was dragged back down. All around he could only see black water, he could hear his own struggle, his heart beat in his ears, and the distant screaming above water. It all became lighter and lighter before his motions became empty, and his body was light. Going back to the surface, he was lifeless. Screaming out until the lights in the cabin turned on and everyone was awake, screaming until comforting hands grabbed her, screaming out until the image left her mind. It didn't. But Ashton couldn't blink, because every time she did - the creature that came out of the water would come towards her.


	7. Don't Fear (The Reaper)

Dean and Sam got there as soon as they got the call as the sun was rising, getting there with their guns ready in their pockets, Rick answered the door. "What do you want?"

"We got a call." Sam said.

"We didn't call you."

"I did." Said a voice behind them, and it was Ashton. She looked scared, "Come in." She said, and Rick glared as they did.

When Dean and Sam came to the living room, Ashton turned. "What happened?"

Ashton held her arms to herself. "Jason." She said. "He drowned."

Sam and Dean stared at each other. "When?"

"That's none of your business. Hue and Nancy are already at the police station, there's no need for you to be here." Said Rick, but they ignored him.

"How? What happened?" Dean asked.

"Don't tell him nothing Ash."

"Shut up." Dean bellowed, and in defeat he left the room. Dean turned back to Ashton. "Go on, speak."

Ashton gulped. "Last night, he woke up late and went downstairs. I woke up because I heard a crash, and it was because he dropped a cup in the kitchen." She steadied on her feet, "When I came down, the back door was open and - he was out back. On the dock." She said uneasy.

"What happened? Was he sleep walking? Was he awake?" Sam asked. "We have to know."

Dean stared at her, face turning sharp as he set his jaw tight. "Ashton, tell us what you saw on the lake yesterday."

She looked at him.

"We know you saw something out there, when Kaley and Jason were out there by the swing." He followed her fidgetting move. "Tell us what you saw."

She looked down at the ground, biting her cheeks, and shook her head. "I saw something pull him in." She looked up at them with watering eyes. "Something got out of the water, and pulled Jason in. And he looked at me, then he looked at it, and it dragged him under." She clenched her jaw, meeting Dean's eyes. "I saw a _ghost."_ She stated.

Sam and Dean both went stiff, uneasy, and stared at her. This was a ghost case, but something much more evil. Much, _much_ more.


	8. Renegade

Dean scrolled through the laptop, clicking on the last swimming and drowning incidents. He tried to find a connection between them. Gnawing at his finger nails, he looked between webpages and pulled aside certain ones. Personal documents from the families and hospital forms, morgue forms, and birth certificates. Sitting back in his chair, he paused and stared.

He found a connection.

 _Holy Cross hospital and church._ All incidents were tied together with that one connection. He got out of his chair, and to the door.


	9. Highway Star

Dean put the papers he'd printed out at the library onto the kitchen table, and jabbed his finger at the circled name and number. " _Holy Cross hospital and church."_

"So?"

"This is the church that all of them attended once or went to. The original kid, the one who got hit by a car and went over the bridge, first on the list."

"You're saying he's haunting every cabin by a lake? Why?"

"I don't know. But I'm pretty sure we're going to find out." Dean put down the laptop, "I also found the kid's parents. His god mom is the only one who's alive."

Sam looked at the address. "Do you think she still lives there?"

"As of the census of last year she still does." He closed the laptop, "Let's go drop by. And quick. We need to find this connection and cut it before anyone else gets hurt." They turned, and came to a halt.

Ashton stood there with Kaley's hand in hers. Ashton looked between them, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cut in."

Sam scoffed, "It's alright."

She steadied on her feet and looked to Kaley, "Kaley, why don't you go and play with the boards for a bit? I'll call you back in so we can play outside, okay?"

She nodded and went for the hall.

Ash turned to Sam and Dean. "So, you're leaving?"

"For now. We'll come back." Dean said, grabbing the laptop.

"I know," she said stopping them in their tracks, "that it wouldn't be any help, but - I want to do anything I can to help."

"With all due respect, -." Dean started.

"With all due respect, I want to help. Alright? Jason - he was my friend. And I want to do anything I can to get him to where he's supposed to be up _there._ "

"You knew about his religion?"

"His parents _forced_ religion. They're Catholic, and they believe everything is right by God's word." She shook her head, "They believe God did this to save Jason from his sin, but - there was none. He was good."

Sam nodded. "Look, we don't want anyone else getting harmed."

"And the more helping, the merrier."

"Ash," Dean said, "You're not doing this. You can't."

"Why? Because I'm a girl?"

"No."

"Because you think I'm weak?"

"No. You're not cut out for this stuff."

Ashton stared. "Not cut out for what? Surviving rough edges and scrapes?" She looked between them, "Before you go and say someone's not fit for something, why don't you try and understand someone's heart before you go and ruin their pride. I've been waking up, day and night, keeping my head up, and moving along. I've done everything, everything right, and nothing's gone good. I lost my family, I lost my life, I lost my friends, and I lost the one person who actually was the only father figure I had."

"Well, so did I." Dean barked.

 _"Good."_ She said. "Because that's what makes you feel like shit, and it makes you want to just lay over and die. You should feel good about that. It's either live your life daisies and fields, or you actually do something and find out what you really cared about. Because when you lose something and you cry about it with all your heart, that shows you cared. That you loved, and that you lost. But you _keep going_. I'm doing that right now, and you can't tell me I'm not doing it because this is the only way I know. This is the only way I'll move on, because this is the only way my father figure taught me to." She paused, her voice shaking but she still stood tall. "Now, I'm coming with you two and that's it. You can drop me off when this is all done with."

There was silence. Tension between Dean and Ashton as their stares were strong, and Dean's set jaw looked angering. Small footsteps made the tension break and they were looking at Kaley, she walked over, shaking Ashton's sleeve.

"Ash, Dan won't come out and play with me." She complained.

"Go tell him to come out." Ash said.

"But I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because Danny said he doesn't have to be here anymore. Because Jason isn't here to play in the water no more."

Ashton looked wide eyes, and whipped her attention to Sam and Dean. They both looked shocked, and at each other. The ghost moved onto the next lake side cabin, it could be anywhere.


	10. Call Me The Breeze

"The kids name is Brian John, he went to Holy Cross when he was conceived and went to Holy Cross the moment he could walk. His family's name was under the donations to the expansion of the church, and ever since his death his family name hasn't been in the news ever since." Sam said over the phone just walking out of the church, "I'm going to head to the library now to pick up some more news articles. Supposedly the kid did good deeds but the priest won't tell me what." He took the white piece from his collar, acting as a priest.

"Well, I'm here in front of the home. Looks like no one's here." Dean said.

"Only one way to find out." Sam mumbled. "I'm going to go, I need a head start."

"Don't break a sweat. I'll get what I can from here." Dean said hanging up after, and stared at the house.

"Are we going to move or are you going to just sit there?" Ashton asked from the passenger's side as she smoothened out her coat.

Dean scoffed, turning off the car. Getting it, he looked over the hood at her. "Look, don't say anything and don't touch anything."

She walked around the front of the car, "I'll do as I please if you will." She said, walking for the front door of the house.

Dean rolled his eyes, and followed. Waiting as Ashton knocked and the door was closed, they listened. "Who is it?" Called a voice as the door opened. A woman in her late sixties looked them back in the face, grey hair peeking through under her blonde hair, and eyes looking dropped and tired. "Yes?"

"Mrs. Genova?"

"Yes. What's this about?"

"I'm with the FBI, and we came across your God son's name as a past victim to a drowning incident and we were wondering if we could ask you a few questions?"

She looked at them two. "That was years ago. The case was closed."

"Yes, well, due to the resent incidents we wanted to open up the case again and look over possible connects so we could prevent it from happening again." Ashton said, and it looked like Mrs. Genova instantly agreed to opening the door wider.

"Please, Come in." She said, pushing aside. Dean and Ashton walked in, and turned to Mrs. Genova.

"This won't take long." Ashton said.

Mrs. Genova walked into the kitchen where she was preparing for lunch. "I'm sorry for the mess. I wasn't expecting visits."

"It's alright." Ash smiled, and she smiled back.

"Mrs. Genova," Dean said, "Brian was your God son?"

"Yes. He was. He was a good young man, strong, and brave. Bless his heart." She shook her head.

"What happened to his parents?"

"His parents died in a terrible accident when he was young." She pressed her hand to her chest, "They were cursed by the devil himself."

"Why?"

"They did horrible things to him, horrible thing."

"Like what?" Ashton stepped forward. "Did they give him bruises?"

Mrs. Genova stared. "They beat him, yes."

"And did he have a cut on his arm? A scar from them on his left forearm?"

Dean stared at Ash.

"He did." She stared. "It was all in the morgue reports. You have them, right?"

Ashton froze. "No, ma'am. I don't. But someone in our field does."

Mrs. Genova stared with a certain fear in her eyes.

"Mrs. Genova, did he do anything as a kid after his parents death? Did he cause harm or injury to himself or anyone else?"

"No, he was a good boy."

Ashton stared. "You're lying." She states stiffly, as if her voice was cold but her body was colder.

"Excuse me."

"He hurt you once." Dean stared at Ashton's ghost like stare, "When he was being bad one day, you told him to go to his room. He came at you with a knife,and he cut you. Hurt you." Ashton stared, unblinking, "That's why you have that scar on the inside of you wrist."

Mrs. Genova looked like she'd seen the devil, hands shaking. She stepped away from the counter, "You're evil. Daughter of the devil." She said lightly as she worked up a prayer.

Ashton blinked, and seemed to come back to reality with a headache hammering the right side of her brain. Pressing her hand to it, Dean brought her out of the house and onto the porch.

"Are you alright?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Ashton rubbed her temples.

"What was that?"

She shook her head, "I don't know."

"You sure as hell better not be lying to me. Because that - _that_ in there was not okay."

Ashton held her hand up at him, "Just - let's get this over with. I need Ibuprofen." She mumbled, and Sam was calling his phone.

"Yeah?"

"Brian _Danny_ John. His parent died in a car accident when he was nine, and abused him. On many accounts did the police get called to their home for excessive noise, screaming, fighting, and several times it was dismissed. Something tells me that when Brian died, he was sixteen."

"Jason too?"

"Yeah. Jason was sixteen, Joshua, and Brian. All a pattern. All went to Holy Cross hospital for their birth and church services." Sam said.

Dean glanced over to Ashton next to the car, "Hey, while you're there look up Ashton's family."

"Why?"

"Because," Dean turned his back to her, turning to the house, "She just pulled a psychic read on Mrs. Genova about a scar Brian gave her, and the abuse his parents gave him. Something tells me something runs in her family."

"I'll look. Keep an eye on her while your out there."

"I will. I'm heading out to the city hall, I need census papers to people who registered into the church and who owns the cabin by lakes. With a son of the age of sixteen."

"That could take a while, we only have until sun down. That's in eight hours."

"Then we better get moving. Time's on the clock." He hung up, heading for the car. Giving a glance to Ash who was holding her head as she got into the car, he got in and started the car. Reaching into the glove compartment, he held out a pill bottle labeled _Pain Relief/ Migraine Relief_. Driving off, he headed to city hall and back to the country side. Time was ticking.


	11. Roundabout

Sun was coming down in minutes and Dean was parked in front of the cabin house, nose of the car pointing at the lively house. Ashton had her head on the seat, taking a nap with her coat over her. Dean glanced to her then back to the house, sinking down more in the car seat, he turned on his radio lowly and listened to the classic rock songs playing. Munching on peanuts, he looked at the time and sighed. Sam said he would call him when the time came, and he wouldn't be any later than eight when he called. He hadn't called.

Resting his head, Dean looked around in the darkening woods and back to the house. In the comfortable spot he had, he soaked in heat, and his eyes began to droop. Blinking, he gave a sniffle but before long - he was asleep.

 

. . .

 

Dean awoke slowly. First the dark house before him alerted him, and then Ashton already sat up did. She stared at the house, watching something sharply, and her hands on the dash as she did. Dean sat up, but it didn't break her concentration. The moment he did, static formed on the radio, and both of them looked to it. They looked at each other, then the house, and they jerked to life. Throwing open the door, Dean went to the trunk and popped it open. Grabbing his salt packed shot gun, and shoving the salt container in his pocket, Ashton walked back.

 

"Woah." She stared at all the weapons and rosaries. "Who are you?"

Dean closed the trunk. "Not that important." He said, when he did - the hall light came on and a figure passed by. Presumably the sixteen years old Catholic Paul.

They hurried, and moved around the cabin. Looking to the lake when they did, it looked lively. The waves rippled, and the trees clapped along the lake. It looked dark and scary, the silence behind the noise was terrifying. The back door came open and they peeked around the corner of the house.

"Hello?" Called Paul, and he stepped out onto the grass looking to the water. "Anybody out there?" He started for the water, and looked around.

Ashton could see it, the tide rising like hair on skin with every step he took. She could almost see it. _Jason._ The look on Jason's face, etched into her memory forever, as the ghost dragged him under the water. The helplessness she felt when her fear of water over took her, she couldn't jump in and save him. She _failed_.

Paul grew closer to the water, now slower. Tranced towards the dock.

"You can't let him do this." Ashton said, going to move out of the way but the moment she did Dean came out from hiding.

"Paul!" He yelled, holding the shot gun up.

Paul whipped around to look at Dean, and the moment he did - _it_ merged from the water, and let out a ghastly scream.

"Get down!" Dean yelled, and the moment Paul did Dean aimed and fired his shot gun at the phantom.

It screeched and disappeared, the moment it was clear they knew it wouldn't be gone for long. "Let's go." Ashton said, grabbing him quickly off the dock, and towards the cabin.

The ghost came back up from the water, tide crashing, Dean shot it again but this time when it fell it came back up. They rushed into the house, and Dean instantly started salting the doors and windows of the kitchen. Paul's parents came down the stairs. "What's all this noise?"

"Who are you!" Paul yelled.

"There's no time to explain. You need to draw salt lines at every door and window, we need to keep what ever is out there, out _there._ "

"You can't just come in here and tell us what to do." Said the husband.

"Look! We don't have much time!" Dean yelled, the moment he did the glass shattered from the windows and the salt lines blew off. "Into the living room!" He yelled.

 

Everyone moved faster, the floor boards creaking behind them and ripping apart. Dean quickly lined the arch doorway up with salt and another line just in case around them, getting the windows they all went quiet. Listening to the floor boards creak and the trees howl against the wind outside. They shook in terror waiting, and Dean looked ready to charge at an army. They heard it, the squish of wet feet following down the hall and the drag behind it. Ashton's heart raced, and she stared at the doorway as it came closer. Her hand clenching onto Dean's arm, and Dean steadied his shot gun. Then it went silent. Their heavy breathing only heard, even Paul father's gulp, and Ashton's steadying feet beside Dean. Her hand shivered with terror, and the anticipation was killing. Then it came. Quicker steps, faster dragging, then he was in sight.

 

Skin hanging off his ribs, brusises on his arms, a cut on his forearm, eyes blood shot red, and skin pale as he dragged along his dislocated ankle. He let it a scream, and they covered their ears. When Dean aimed at him, he sent the shot gun flying. Dean watched it go, and he was next. Out of the way and over the couch, he collided with the floor. It sent Paul's mother and father flying back into the wall, and Ashton braced for her fall - but it never came. Paul was screaming next, and when she dropped her arms and opened her eyes, she could see Paul being dragged by the fabric of the back of his shirt down the hall with a trail of water following.

 

She looked to Dean getting up from behind the couch, and grunting. "He's bringing him to the water!" She muttered and Dean got up.

Grabbing his gun, he ran into the hall and shot a salt round but it slammed into the closing door. Opening the door, Dean aimed again and it looked back with a scream and the porch lights shattered. Dean hit the floor again, gun lost under the table. Ashton looked to Paul.

 

Slowly, she watched. Paul's terrorised face as he screamed for help. It was just like Jason's. His helpless grabbing hand trying to grab for anything. Like Jason's. His fate - Jason's. She wouldn't let it happen again, she couldn't. She couldn't let someone else die for her mistakes, she would do it. She'd overcome her fear. Moving out of the door, Dean watched her as he struggled to stand with a glass shard from the window in the side of his hand. Ash looked down at the dock before her and Paul at the end, screaming as he looked back at her. She would do this. The ghost screamed as it took its final plunge, and Paul went into the water. Ashton's foot hesitated but a bravery ripped through her as she thought of Jason, she would do this for him. She took a run for it, all adrenaline pumping through her, and in the adrenaline running through her she heard the distant yell of Dean before she jumped - and she was in the water.

 

Cracking her eyes open, she looked down to see Paul's bubbles rising up as he fought and kicked around. She swam down, pressure building against her chest as she went down further. She reached out and missed his hand, reaching again - she grabbed his hand in time and pulled. There was a moment's struggle, but then she was being pulled down too. Paul's hand started to grow limp, air seeping out, she tugged and pulled harder and they went up a bit before going back down. All the energy in her wasting. She couldn't let this go, she can't let him die. The water was freezing, and she could feel her headache forming in the forefront of her mind as she could hear the scream of the phantom again. A vision coming through.

 

_It was downpouring, barely visible as the driver put their wind shield wipers to the maximum speed. They squinted through the rain, but it was no use. Putting on their high beams, they swirved unknowingly and board the bridge. Brian stood walking on it, soaked, and freezing. The moment he looked to the car, it was too late. He was hit. In pain, and crying out, the car stopped._

_The driver got out, and went back to Brian. Looking down at him, and covering their mouth. Looking around, they were going to leave him but took too much pity. Scooping him up, they looked to the bridge and moved over quickly before anyone would drive by. Letting Brian go, he fell into the water and down the rapid stream. Watching him disappear -_ _ Rick _ _got back into his car and drove away._

 

Ashton looked down under Paul, and she could see the clouded eyes of the apparition that was Brian. Nothing but a hollowed, angered spirit now. Her arms wrapped around Paul, and her foot caught around his. With a sincere effort, Ashton reached down and the icy touch of the ghost sent her in a shiver. It looked at her with a scream, ready to attack her, but it didn't. It paused in the water for the tiniest second, as if the darkness was opened by a pull of the shades, and the humanity of what's left peeled in. In the forefront of Ashton's mind, she thought - _I know what they did._ Her hand released as a tumbling plunge above her sounded. _I'm sorry._ Arms wrapped around her and Paul, a burning light in the phantom's wake as it screamed in pain.

 

_S_ _am had lit the match and salt and burned the body._

 

In an unconscious moment, Ashton's eyes closed and she didn't know what would happen next when she opened her mouth and the last of air fell out.


	12. Knocking On Heaven's Door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye, Ayh here! It's been a while since I updated and I've been busy with school and finals. Recently I just finished up my English finals, a longing, three days in which my stomach growls constantly in the pin-drop quiet room and it was so embarrassing. Besides that, I've been writing but never getting the time to update things or post things. Internet problems, school problems, and bleh. I'm surviving though, so that's good. I know I'm late but Happy Easter for those of the occasion, Good Friday, and every other day I didn't account for. :D I've also been offline a bit, I've been reading books instead of online books, and getting a little time for myself. We all need those, so there's no shame in that. Anyways, I'm posting all that I have of this story and then calling it done. I think it went well, and I like enough. :) So, enjoy the updates and ending.

Ashton opened her eyes slowly, feeling the pressure on her chest as the room swayed. A figure walked to the door, and she focused. Dean was walking to the door, tucking his head down. She went to make a noise, and when she did he turned to look anyways. They met eyes. She stared, hands fidgetting as she sat up holding her chest.

Dean stood in the doorway still.

Ashton croaked, "You leaving?"

Dean stared, and glanced to the hospital hall. "Yeah. We don't hang around places long after, we don't have a good record with towns."

She stared. "Who are you two?"

Dean shrugged. "It'd be best if you just went on with your life, keep yourself hidden, and out of sight for a bit."

"Why?"

Dean stared, unanswering. "Just do it, and there'll be no problems anymore with your headaches."

Before she could say anything more, he was walking out of sight, and she couldn't really leave. Staring at the door and sitting back in the bed, she looked to the windows, and back to the door. In the back of her head, she knew this wasn't the end.

Not yet.


	13. Dreams

Ashton lifted a box, holding it as she carried it across to the moving truck from the cabin house. She'd been avoiding the family for as long as she could, taking Kaley out to the swing, and being away from them as much as possible in the day she came back from the hospital. Giving a huff as she put down the box, she went inside for another. They considered moving out of the cabin house, and never going back. Staying in the city, not Ashton of course. She didn't have a family of her own in the state anymore. They'd all passed.

 

She went to grab another box, and half way she had to put it down.

"Need some help?"

She looked up to the Winchesters, both looking down at her. She looked in confusion, "You're still here." She stood up. "What're you doing here? I thought Dean said you guys don't stay long in places?"

"We don't, but - we have some unfinished business here."

"Is it about the ghost? Is it back-."

"No." Sam chuckled, "No. He's long gone now. We had to burn the remains."

"Oh." She nodded. She glanced behind to the cabin, "Kaley's parents aren't home, but - do you want to come in?" She smiled. "I'll make coffee?"

 

. . .

 

They sat outside on the back porch, Kaley out on the swing, and the three of them sat quietly looking out to the lake. It was moving now, the breeze would shake the waves, and the trees would make noise, while the fish plopped around very once in a while. Dean and Sam holding a cup of coffee in their hands, and Ashton sat between them looking out to the dock.

Sam took a sip of his coffee. "Wow." He said, "This is really good."

"That's what I've been telling you," Dean drank his, "You've been missing out."

Ashton smiled. "So?" She looked to them, "What's this about then? What's holding you back from leaving?"

Sam cleared his throat, "Listen, there's something we need to talk about. Something we don't think you really know."

"Like what?"

"You know those headaches you've been getting? Those migraines when you saw Brian in the lake?" Dean questioned.

"Yeah?"

Sam spoke. "We looked into your family history, and along the line we came across a pattern." He swayed, "Every other generation, we came across your family tree and we found that -."

"You're family's filled with witches and psychics." Dean muttered.

Ashton stared. "What?"

"Your grandmother, her name was all over. Dates showing back as far as 1914 to now. She's was a witch."

Ashton gapped. "Is she still alive?" She stood facing them.

Dean shook his head. "Your grandmother was taken off the map years ago, some hunters took her down in Utah."

Ash frowned. "It wasn't you, right?"

"We weren't in Utah then, even if we were - we don't mess with witch stuff. Magic gets too messy." Dean said, and Ashton sat back down.

"My family's full of witches?" She said almost out of disbelief. "So, you're telling me - I'm a witch?"

"Either or." Sam shrugged. "We believe you're psychic. And that with this, it's an ability that you can work on and get better with controlling."

Dean looked down at her, "And we're pretty sure that you won't go dark side on us."

"Never in a million years." She shook her head, "You saw what that can do to people."

"A little too much." Dean mumbled, looking to the water. "What you did out there - it was really brave of you."

She shrugged. "I didn't want to be the reason for another person's death."

"Hey," Sam nudged her, "Jason's death was not your fault."

"I know. But - I could've done something. I did nothing."

"Don't ever believe something is your fault when it isn't." Dean stared, "That doesn't do you any good and it'll only tear you down from the inside out. No matter how bad it gets, you keep moving, and you keep your head up. Got it?"

She nodded, and turned to the water. "What do I do now?"

"Move on. You can't just stay in one spot forever." Sam sipped his coffee.

Ashton looked to the ground. "I actually have something to tell you guys too." Her voice sounding deep and pitying.

"What is it?"

She glanced to them. "I know who killed him. Brian. When I was down there, before I passed out - I saw something. A vision, or - a memory." She shook her head, "It was downpouring and there was this bridge, a car was driving down it, and they didn't see that Brian was on the bridge." She looked to Sam, "The driver who hit Brian, he threw him over the bridge. He wasn't struck off."

Dean and Sam looked at each other, then back to Ashton.

"Who killed him then?"

Ashton stared between them. " _Rick_ killed Brian." She stated, "He ran him over, and when he got to him he didn't want to be left with the blame. So he threw him over the edge, and Brian went down the river." She glanced between them, "What do we do? Rick didn't pay for his crime."

"Oh, he will." Dean said, standing from the porch.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked, as Dean opened the screen door into the cabin house. "Dean!" Sam yelled, following after him.

"Kaley, come on!" Ashton called and Kaley started towards her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Kal. We're going inside, I don't want you out here alone." She smiled.

"Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"Danny told me that you could see him. Was that true?"

"When did he tell you that?" Ashton crouched down in front of her.

"The night Jason died." She poured, "Can you see shadows too?"

Ashton stared at Kaley, and felt worrying in her. "Kaley," she took her hands, "Promise me you won't make new friends anymore. They need to know me first, then I can decide whether they're good for you or not."

Kaley nodded.

Ashton smiled, hugging her, and looking to the lively lake. "Why don't you go upstairs and finish putting away your things, alright? Then I'll make you some grilled cheese, and veggies."

Kaley rushed for the cabin instantly, going up the stairs. Ashton looked to the lake, and sighed. The air wasn't so thick anymore, and she could breathe. Stepping out to the dock, she hesitated but stepped up on the dock and walked to the end. The water was clearer, and she wasn't afraid anymore. She smiled, looking to the sky, and headed for the cabin.

She looked at Sam in the living room. "Hey, where is he?"

"He's out by the car." Sam said, watching Ashton look to the door. "Hey." He called and Ashton came back into sight. "If you haven't already realized - we're not really federal agents."

She scoffed. "I know. - What's your real names?" She stared, "I know you never told me. I wouldn't know it anyways - I'm not _that_ psychic." She joked.

He smiled. "I'm Sam, Dean's my brother."

"Sam and Dean." She smiled. "I like that sound. Sounds like a story you'd tell around a camp fire, some great hero's epic."

He smiled as she walked out, she headed for the Impala.

"Hey! Dean-o!" She called, and he peeked around the back of the trunk. "I've got a bone to pick with you." She leaned on the bumper as he shuffled around the weapons and reorganized them.

He kept quiet.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Sam tells me you're his brother."

"Did he?"

She nodded, "I'm guessing with all that stuff you said about being older isn't so bad was true - considering you're the oldest one." She leaned into his sight.

He looked at her.

"How come you never told me that? Even if you were impersonating agents, if you told me then I would've understood."

"Understand what?" He loaded his shot gun.

She grabbed it and set it down, "That it's okay to take care of people, but twice as important to take care of yourself." She stared. "You're not well."

Dean cleaned off his guns, "I'm fine."

"But - you're not."

"I said - I'm fine. Okay?" He went back to cleaning. "What's up with this anyways? Why do you care all of a sudden?"

"Because - after all this, I realized that I was missing the whole point." She poked his arm, "You and Sam. You're the whole reason I'm standing here today. Alive. So - thank you." He didn't say anything back, "This is where you say _you're very welcome_."

He glanced at her, loading a magazine into a gun.

Ashton stared, poking his arm again. "The only way I can sleep now is if you say you're welcome. Or else, I'll go dark side because you never finished the deed." She teased.

Dean cleared his throat. " _This_ \- is not happening." He gestured. "Go inside." He said, going to the driver side.

"No, come back." She followed, "Say it. Say _you're welcome_. You have to, I'm alive and that's a good thing."

"The more people who get involved with us get _hurt._ This isn't fun and games, Ash, this is serious business."

"Life is serious, work is serious. People - no, they're not serious."

"Well, I am."

She watched him open the driver's door. "You're going to realize that one day you can walk around with your head glued on, and act like you're big and bad. But one day, just one day, - you're going to be so wrong." She stepped in front of the door, "Look me in the eye and tell me I'm going to die then. Do it."

He stared at her, looking at her shaking eyes, and clenched jaw. "What do you want me to say?"

"Tell me - I'm going to die. Soon. Just because I met you. Tell me, look me straight in the eyes, and tell me the truth."

There was silence, and Dean turned to the car. "You're going to die." He said, and sat down. "Stay out of town, keep low. You'll stay alive longer that way." He closed the door, and Ashton turned for the cabin.

Sam in the doorway. Ash opened the door and switched places with him as he stood on the porch, and her in the doorway. "So, this is it then? No more _Sam and Dean_ adventures?"

Sam scoffed. "Hopefully not."

She nodded, "I wish people didn't not like you so much."

"It is what it is." He glanced back to Dean in the car, "I better get going. Don't want to keep him waiting-."

"Sam." He turned his attention to her, "I need you to do something for me."

"What is it?"

"Dean - he's troubled. You know he is, but - it's more than you know. Keep an eye out for him, okay?" She looked between his eyes, "He's a mess, and he doesn't know where to go. Show him?"

"I will." He nodded.

"And-," She added, "did you ever - think about something - a _puzzle_ or something?"

"No. Why?"

She shrugged. "I remember someone saying something about a _missing piece_ of something, but - I never got the chance to ask Dean." She looked to him, "He's so sure about the wrong things."

"Yeah, well, he's always been like that. Stubborn." He scoffed.

Ashton looked to Sam again. "Please, make sure you watch out for him. I don't know what it is but - there's something wrong with him. I can just - _feel it_. It's there."

He nodded, "I will." He pointed at her, "Call us if anything else happens around here."

"Will do. Take care, and drive safely please."

"We'll try." He smiled, waving to Kaley who walked in behind Ashton. "Goodbye."

Kaley waved to him and Dean, looking up at Ash, and smiling. Ashton combed her fingers through Kal's hair, and looked back to the Impala beginning to pull backwards past the moving truck.

"Are they leaving now?" Kaley asked.

"Yeah. They have other jobs to work for."

Kal looked to the Impala as it turned right, and started driving forward. "The guy with the short hair is strange."

"What do you mean, Kaley?" She furrowed her brow.

"He has a scar on his arm, I saw it from my window." She looked up to Ash, "He's _evil_. - Danny said so, he's hurt people and made them hurt like Jason and Danny."

Ashton looked to the now empty road. Fear in her heart, she knelt down. "Why don't you get the stuff for grilled cheese? I bet you're hungry, you can make it with me."

"Alright!" She rushed to the hall and kitchen.

Ashton looked to the road, if Dean was so evil - maybe she was right. Something _was_ off about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you couldn't already tell, this takes place some where during the Mark of Cain period where Dean just doesn't really give a damn, and he's weighing in on himself. I also wanted to maybe make a sequel to this, but I don't know what to do about it so for now, it'll stay a single story until then I guess. :) Next update to come.


	14. Carry On WayWard Son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye, Ayh here. So, this is the last chapter of the Supernatural Fanfic. This is one of the first I have posted on here, and let me tell you - I love writing Supernatural fics. It breaks me away from the One Direction fic writing, and I'm allowed to express more things than just love stories for a bit. I can write about family bonds, cases, and new, mystical monsters, new weapons maybe. It's just fun. I love it. Definitely more Supernatural fanfics to come, maybe not soon but they'll be on my list of things to do. Surely, so, without further ado - enjoy. :)

The road far ahead stretched as far as the eye could see, and Dean kept his eyes forward. Sam's head leaned against the window as he slept with his arms across his chest, and Dean glanced over. Staring forward, he pulled into a pit stop to get a few snacks and gas up. Gassing up and heading in for snacks, he grabbed some things Sam would like and stuff for himself. He spotted the beer. Itching for a beer, he forced himself forward in line and paid for his things. Looking at his reflection in the glass door as he walked out, he dropped his gaze and went to the car. Sitting back inside, Sam didn't budge. Starting the Impala back up, he pulled out of the lot and faced the nose of his car into the highway. He could see it too.

 

The look on Ashton's face as he said what she'd wanted him to say, to lie to her face as say that she was going to live and that he was just over exaggerating. He wasn't. Every person they'd come across, everyone they'd protected and come to love - gone. Bobby, _gone_. John, _gone_. Mary, _gone_. Jo and Ash, _gone._ Gabriel, Cas, Jody, Charlie, Kevin, - _gone, gone, gone_. Every last one of them, every one they tried to protect and keep safe. _Gone_. He couldn't add another name to the list where his own brother would be one day, whether it'd be from someone else killing him - or himself.

 

He couldn't trust himself to protect another person, to lie to them saying that everything was going to be okay. As far as he could see - they weren't. He didn't know if they were going to die the next day naturally, or because they'd gotten hit by a bus or ended up in the wrong place and wrong time and got shot or something. He didn't know if they'd accidentally ended up killing themselves by falling backwards on the stairs, or simply losing their minds. He didn't know - and he didn't want to. To know someone's death date was like telling someone that they'd be cursed for the rest of their life, dying a slow, painful death and still calling it _'life'_.

 

In his lost thought, he blocked the exit so another car behind him honked bringing him and Sam back to reality. Sam woke up, and Dean pulled out of the lot and into the high way. Sam looked around, "Where are we?"

Dean was silent a moment, "We're on route 72, just passed 57 on the way."

 _Illinois_.

Sam sat up, looking to the bag on the seat. "What'd you get?"

"The usual."

Sam looked in to a container of store cooked hot dogs, and some cans of soda in there as well with a bottle of water for Sam. Sam put it down and looked to the window. "How long have I been asleep?"

Dean shrugged. "Dun'no, a couple hours?"

It was midnight by then, they'd been on the road for seven hours. Sam sighed, sinking into his seat. "Why don't we switch? I'll drive."

"I'm fine." He mumbled.

Sam stared at him, Ashton's words mumbling in his head somewhere.

Dean glanced over, "What?"

Sam shook his head, "Nothing." He looked forward, "Actually-."

Dean was already rolling his eyes.

"Ash said you were a little off."

"So?"

"So-, are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Dean, you know that doesn't help."

"Well, what doesn't help is you distracting me while I'm driving."

Sam went quiet, looking forward. "Hey, did you say anything about - piecing a puzzle or something? A _missing piece?"_

Dean looked over, brows furrowed, but he pretended his heart wasn't picking up a pace and he wasn't question it. "No. Why?"

Sam shrugged, "Ash. She was going on about something, saying she thought you said something about a puzzle piece at some point." He waved it off, "Never mind." He said, putting his head back on the window and closing his eyes getting some more rest.

 

Dean stared back at the road. _Missing piece_. Dean had been thinking about a missing puzzle piece in his life when he watched Ashton take care of the other kids, taking care of Jason and Kaley - saying how it was a little rough along the edges when she went along the way, but she kept moving. He'd thought about how maybe he was missing a piece of his own family, that Sam wouldn't be enough of a family member and how he only had one - and Ash didn't have any in state. He knew Ash was something from the beginning, but he couldn't put his finger on it enough to know what was going on.

 

He kept his eyes on the road until he saw lights again, and he knew it was the sun coming up. Another case closed, and another case opened. Another day came, and went - but Dean still felt the same. Searching for a happiness of his own, a sign that he could stop fighting for all of humanity, and just - relax for a bit. He'd keep fighting, even on his back he'd keep fighting on the ground. And until then, he hoped he wouldn't cross paths with Ashton again because then - he felt like he couldn't keep himself from wanting to protect her. Then she would be their friend, and sooner or later - she'd be family.

 

For her better self, he hoped that she moved away some where far. Moved away and never looked back at who she used to be and who she used to know, he hoped that maybe - one day, even if life tried to, that she'd forget his face if they ever did cross paths and that he would forget hers. For better or for worse - he wished her well.

 

 

 

 

The End. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's the ending. You could say this was an epilogue, but I just wanted to smack that song on up there. Every chapter title is a song name to old classic rock songs, and they're pretty cool. Hence why I put them up as titles. Besides that, the point I wanted to put across in the last chapter is that he, even if told, still piles on the deaths of his friends and family as his own fault and that if Ashton were to die soon after or even long after knowing the Winchesters, he would too think it was his own fault for getting to know her. So, that's cleared. I hope you liked this little Fanfic of Supernatural, I definitely enjoyed the short writing spree and freedom to break away from the fandom a bit and go into others. There will be more Supernatural, Sherlock even, definitely Lord of the Rings/ The Hobbit because I've recently became obsessed with it again, and some others like Doctor Who and such. I'll maybe even start making my own stories, if I find the time and dedication like I do with fics. Anyways, I have to get going, life won't wait for me any longer, you know. Until next time. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a nice comment. How do you like it so far? :)


End file.
